I can't lose you
by fran hudson berry
Summary: Puckleberry one-shot. Es una de las noches mas importante para Rachel y Noah, y una que ciertamente el nunca olvidará.


**Hola a todos.**

**He tenido esta idea dándome vueltas por mi cabeza hace algunos días y como nunca he escrito sobre Puck y Rachel decidí hacerlo. Así que disfruten y dejen su opinión.**

*** Glee no me pertenece.**

**Los errores son míos. :)**

I can't lose you

Noah pov.

Manejaba nerviosamente después del trabajo hacia mi departamento, el departamento que compartía con ella desde hace 3 años.

Esta noche iba ser probablemente una de las más importantes de mi vida, iba a ser la noche en la cual le preguntaría a ella, el amor de mi vida si quería ser mi esposa, la llevaría a un elegante restaurant, le diría las palabras más hermosas que se me vinieran a la cabeza y se lo preguntaría, asumiendo que ella aceptaría desliaría el anillo por su dedo y seria el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Déjenme contarles un poco más de mí. Mi nombre es Noah Puckerman tengo 29 años y vivo en New York. Conocí a Rachel Berry en la secundaria, ella era callada más bien tímida y yo era un estúpido que le lanzaba granizados y esparcía rumores sobre ella. Nunca había realmente hablado con ella por lo que nunca me imaginé que llegaría a ser la persona más importante de mi vida.

Estaba muy emocionado cuando después de graduarme llego una carta de aceptación de la universidad de Nueva York, así que me mude allí. Fue grande mi sorpresa cuando vi que Rachel estaba en la misma universidad que yo y que además compartíamos varias clases juntos. Fue ahí cuando la mire realmente y me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era, a pesar de las horribles cosas que le hice en la secundaria nunca la odie, solo hacia lo que los demás hacían y más de una vez me sentí culpable de ello. Fue gracias a un trabajo de español que le hable por primera vez, el profesor, por alguna razón, nos agrupo juntos por lo que tuvimos que pasar más de algunos días juntos, y desde ese entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Claro que tuve que disculparme por lo que le había hecho, después de un tiempo ella pareció olvidarlo y nos convertimos en grandes amigos, claro que en mi mente deseaba que fuéramos más que eso. Había estado enamorado de ella desde hace un par de meses hasta que un día no lo soporte más, me arme de valor y le confesé mis sentimientos. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ella confeso que sentía lo mismo por mí y recuerdo que sentía que podía explotar de alegría.

Desde ese entonces habíamos estado juntos por dos años cuando le pedí que se mudara a mi departamento conmigo, cuando ella acepto me di cuenta de que nunca había sido más feliz en toda mi vida, claro que yo había estado con muchas mujeres en el pasado pero ninguna se comparaba con ella y fue cuando me di cuenta que no veía un futuro sin Rachel y fue cuando supe que quería esta con ella por el resto de mi vida y empezar una familia con ella.

Luego de 3 años viviendo juntos me di cuenta que ya había llegado el momento de pedirle que se casara conmigo. Así que esta noche lo iba a hacer.

Saque las llaves de mi bolsillo para abrir la puerta de nuestro departamento, cuando entre escuche su dulce canto que provenía de la cocina, camine hacia esta y la vi, estaba cocinando con unos shorts, una polera blanca y su pelo en un desordenado moño, aun así se veía hermosa.

- Hola. – le dije abrazándola por detrás.

- Hola. – respondió dándome un pequeño beso.

- ¿cómo te fue hoy en la academia? – luego de terminar la universidad ella abrió su propia academia de danza y canto era bastante conocida y yo estaba muy orgulloso de ello.

- Bien, nada nuevo, ¿y qué tal tu día?

- Lento, esperando a verte.

- Igual yo. – dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, dios que era hermosa, tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese profundamente, y a pesar de todos estos años aun no podía tener suficiente de sus besos.

- Noah. – dijo entre besos.

- ¿Si?

- Tengo que seguir cocinando.

- Y no puede esperar un poco.

- No. – dijo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa a la que sabe que no me puedo resistir. – Voy a quemar la comida.

- Esta bien pero esta noche no acepto un no como respuesta.

- ¿Esta noche?

- Si, esta noche vamos a salir a cenar.

- Enserio, ¿Y cuál es la ocasión especial?

- Ninguna, acaso tengo que tener una excusa para salir con mi hermosa novia.

- Supongo que no. – Dijo sonriendo.- Espera, ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

- Hice la reservación a las 9:30 así que creo que deberíamos salir de aquí alrededor de las nueve.

- ¡Noah!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Eso es en dos horas y tengo que encontrar algo que usar, tengo que peinarme, tengo que maquillarme, tengo qu….! – tome su cara entre mis manos la bese.

- Rach, no necesitas arreglarte, estas perfecta.

- Gracias por el cumplido pero tengo que ir a tomar una ducha y buscar un vestido. – me dio un pequeño beso y se fue corriendo hacia el baño.

- Pero que paso con lo que estabas cocinando. – grite mientras la veía desaparecer en la pieza.

- Eso puede esperar. – respondió.

- Claro. – dije para mí mismo con una sonrisa me encanta cuando se emociona por algo. – Eso puede esperar.

Después de dos horas Rachel aun no había salido del baño, yo estaba vestido y listo desde hace más de 30 minutos.

- Rachel te amo pero si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde.- dije.

Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Rachel con un vestido rojo ajustado a su pequeña cintura que luego continuaba suavemente hasta sus rodillas, con tacos rojos y su pelo con delicadas ondas que caían hasta sus hombros. Se veía tan hermosa que me quede sin palabras.

- ¿Y qué piensas Noah?

- Rachel… guau… te ves…mm - pero entonces mi deseo de besarla fue más fuerte que nada así que solo lo hice.

- Entonces asumo que te gusto.- dijo sonriendo.

- Te ves hermosa Rach.

- Gracias Noah, ¿vamos?

Lleve mi mano hacia mi bolsillo disimuladamente para ver si tenía lo que necesitaba, entonces sentí la pequeña caja que contenía el anillo.

- Si vamos.- respondí.

* * *

Luego de que llegamos al restauran ordenamos y convenzamos de diferentes temas, esa era una de las tantas cosas que me gusta de Rachel que podría conversar con ella por horas sin darme cuenta.

Cuanto el mozo retiro nuestros platos y trajo los postres me di cuenta que era el momento de preguntarle. Estaba muy nervioso, mis palmas sudaban y mi corazón latía muy rápido. ¿Qué pasaba si decía que no? ¿Qué pasaría si dijera que es muy pronto? ¿Qué pasaría si simplemente no se quiere casar conmigo porque es demasiado buena para mí? No sé si podría soportar eso.

- ¿Noah? ¿Noah?

- ¿Qué?- respondí saliendo de mis pensamientos.

- ¿estás bien? Estas muy callado y pareces nervioso.

- Estoy bien, solo te quería hablar sobre algo. – este era el momento ahora se lo iba a preguntar.

- ¿es algo malo? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Alguien murió?- pregunto con preocupación.

- No, no es nada malo no te preocupes.

Respire profundo y comencé.

- Desde que te conocí algo en mi me decía que eras diferente de los demás que eras especial. Y ahora me doy cuenta lo estúpido que era en ese entonces por lanzarte granizados, esparcir rumores y molestarte tal como lo hacían los demás, pero por un lado estoy agradecido de no haberte conocido bien en secundaria, porque ese chico que era en ese tiempo nunca te hubiera merecido, todavía me pregunto algunas veces si te merezco ahora. No sé qué hubieran sido de mi si no nos hubiéramos hecho amigos en la universidad, la verdad es que no me imagino otro presente mejor que en el que estoy ahora. Estos años que hemos estado juntos han sido los mejores años de mi vida y estoy tan orgulloso de ti, de lo que has logrado con la academia y de tus sueños. Tú me has ayudado a ser una mejor persona y sacas lo mejor de mí. Este sentimiento que tengo cada vez que estoy contigo no quiero que desaparezca nunca. Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, quiero tener una familia contigo, quiero ser feliz, y la única forma de que eso ocurra es si estoy a tu lado.

Rachel me miraba atentamente con lágrimas en sus ojos, así que me arrodille en frente de todas las personas, saque la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo y la abrí revelando el anillo, vi como sus ojos crecían por la sorpresa, y como todos en el restaurant se voltearon a presenciar la escena.

- Rachel Berry… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Después de unos cinco segundos, probablemente los cinco segundos más largos de mi vida ella respondió.

- SI. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Si?

- ¡Sí! – dijo dando un salto y abrazándome.

Todos en el restaurant aplaudieron mientras la besaba. Y luego ubique el anillo en su dedo. Definitivamente el momento más feliz de mi vida.

- Te amo Noah.

- Yo también te amo Rach.

Luego de eso nos fuimos a nuestro departamento a celebrar el resto de la noche en nuestra pieza, si saben a lo que me refiero.

* * *

Me desperté sintiendo el calor del sol en mi espalda desnuda, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaban a mí. Sonreí pensando en lo que había pasado anoche, Rachel había dicho que sí, había aceptado a ser mi esposa. Ahora era mi prometida, una sonrisa aún más grande invadió mi cara.

Rodé sobre la cama buscando a Rachel pero me encontré con que su lado estaba vacío, eso era raro, ¿Por qué se levantaría tan temprano?, rodé nuevamente hacia mi lado para alcanzar mi celular, eran las 11:30, no era tan temprano como pensaba. Entonces note una pequeña nota que se encontraba en la almohada de Rachel, la tome y la leí.

_Para Noah:_

_Perdón por no estar ahí cuando despertaras, es solo que estabas durmiendo tan profundamente que no quise despertarte. Salí a comprar para preparar almuerzo, vuelvo en alrededor de 2 horas. P.D anoche fue perfecto y no puedo dejar de sonreír. Te amo (Hay desayuno en la cocina)_

_Rachel._

Sonreí mientras leía la nota.

Luego me duche, me vestí y me dirigí a cocina a comer el desayuno que Rachel me había preparado. Después de eso ordene nuestra pieza y me dedique a ver televisión mientras esperaba a que Rach llegara.

Pasaron lentamente las dos horas, pero Rachel todavía no había llegado, se debe haber atrasado pensé.

Después de un largo rato mire mi celular para ver la hora, debería ser tarde ya que tenía bastante hambre, eran las 2:30, habían pasado 3 horas y Rach todavía no estaba en casa, no quería preocuparme por algo como eso, probablemente se encontró con una amiga o algo así, pero aun así decidí llamarla para asegurarme. Pero no me contesto, la llame de nuevo y tampoco me contesto. Entonces me dije a mi mismo que si no contestaba debería ser porque está ocupada con algo, así que decidí seguir esperando.

Paso una hora más y me estaba preocupando un poco, sé que es estúpido pero conozco a Rachel, y sé que si algo hubiera surgido habría llamado para avisarme. Entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar, mire la pantalla y era Rachel, por fin.

- Aló, Rachel, por fin me llamas me tenías un poco preocupado como me habías dicho que ibas a llegar en 2 horas y yo…

- ¿Noah Puckerman? – una voz totalmente distinta de la que quería escuchar me interrumpió.

- Si, que hace con este celular, no le pertenece a usted.

- Si lo sé, lo llamo porque usted está ubicado en los contactos de emergencia de la señorita Rachel Berry, ¿Es usted cercano a ella?

- Sí, soy su prometido, ¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo? ¿Está bien?- esta llamada me estaba empezando a asustar bastante.

- No lo sé, señor Puckerman, lo estoy llamando desde el hospital Calvary, lamento informarle que la señorita Berry tuvo un accidente, esta mañana fue atropellada por un conductor ebrio y está en critica condición, va a ser operada en unos minutos más, así que sería conveniente si pudiera venir para llenar los papeles necesarios. Lo siento mucho… ¿señor Puckerman está ahí?

Me había quedado sin palabras, mi corazón había dejado de latir estoy seguro. Es increíble como un par de palabras pueden hacer que nada vuelva a ser lo mismo, como una llamada puede hacer que tu mundo se derrumbe en un par de segundos, pensaba esto mientras veía el mío derrumbarse. Solo el pensamiento de la vida de Rachel en peligro me hacía sufrir, y ahora como se suponía que tenía que afrontar ese miedo.

- ¿señor Puckerman? ¿Se encuentra bien? … sé que es una dura noticia pero si podría venir, en verdad necesitamos llenar estos papeles.

- Si, si claro…lo siento… estaré allá lo antes posible.- dije con las pocas palabras que logre pronunciar.

Entonces la llamada termino. Me quede parado incapaz de moverme mirando a un punto fijo. La llamada parecía sacada de la parte trágica de una película en donde sientes lastima por el protagonista, solo que ahora era real. Rachel estaba en el hospital y estaba herida. Fue esta última palabra la que me permitió tomar las llaves de mi auto y salir a toda velocidad del departamento.

El viaje hacia el hospital fue una tortura, nunca había conducido tan rápido, solo quería saber que Rachel estaba bien, poder tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla , todavía no podía creer lo sucedido, como una mañana tan feliz se convirtió en una verdadera pesadilla.

Apenas llegue, entre corriendo a la recepción, haciendo un poco más de ruido de lo que debería haber hecho.

Entonces me dirigí hacia la señora que estaba detrás de un mesón.

No sé qué cara tenia, pero no debe hacer sido una buena porque la señora levanto su vista y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

- Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – dijo con una suave voz.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¡Por favor dígame que está bien, por favor! – dije con un tono de pura desesperación. En ese momento me di cuenta de que una lagrima caía por mi cara, no, no podía llorar tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo por Rachel.

- Cálmese por favor, respire y dígame a quien busca.

- Mi prometida.

- ¿Nombre?

- Rachel Berry.

Vi como escribía algo en el computador y luego dijo.

- habitación 67 a la izquierda

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la habitación, 64…65…66 vi como pasaban las puertas por mi lado. 67.

Pare enfrente de la puerta con el número 67, respire profundamente y la abrí lentamente la puerta.

Mi corazón dejo de latir al mirar lo que tenía al frente.

Ella se veía más pequeña de lo que era en la camilla del hospital, su hermosa cara cubierta de moretones, al igual que sus brazos. Tenía una mascarilla en su nariz y boca, asumí que era eso lo que le permitía respirar.

El corazón se me callo a los pies, nunca pensé que alguna vez la iba a ver en estas condiciones. Entonces me rendí y rompí a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Camine hacia ella y tome delicadamente su mano como si a la mínima fuerza se rompiera, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de ella, pero en respuesta nada.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y una enfermera entro.

- ¿señor Puckerman?

Asentí con la cabeza ya que ninguna palabra fue capaz de salir de mi boca.

- Hola, hable por celular con usted hace unos minutos, necesito que firme estos papeles. Son necesarios para la operación.

Y en ese momento entro un doctor.

- Buenos días ¿es usted pariente de la señorita?

- Prometido. – dijo la enfermera.

- Ya veo… y ¿están listo los papeles?

- Estábamos en eso cuando usted llego. – dijo ella.

Mientras veía como interactuaban trataba de encontrar mi voz para hacer la pregunta que me estaba muriendo por hacer, inspire profundamente.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunte con una voz que no reconocí.

El doctor y la enfermera me miraron con curiosidad.

- ¿disculpe?– pregunto él.

- ¿Cómo esta ella?- repetí.

Se detuvo y fijo su mirada en mí, observándome con lastima y luego prosiguió.

- Bueno, el accidente y sus condiciones son de extrema gravedad, ella tiene varias fracturas en especial en sus costillas y todavía no tenemos claro el grado de gravedad interno por lo que tenemos que llevarla a operación de inmediato. Señor Puckerman quiero que entienda que las posibilidades son escasas, pero le prometo que vamos a hacer todo lo posible por salvarla.

Entonces me paso los papeles y los firme rápidamente. Y observe como un grupo de doctores se la llevaba, trate de seguirlos, ya que no quería dejarla sola pero apenas pasaron por una puerta no me dejaron entrar. Me quede parado mirando en la dirección en que se había ido.

Me senté en el primer asiento que encontré. Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas. Y después de escuchar las palabras del doctor consideré por primera vez que iba a hacer si ella… si ella… no podía decirlo, no me imaginaba mi vida sin ella, solo hace algunas horas se había convertido en mi prometida y ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Sentí como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas una vez más, puse mi cara entre mis manos y deje correr las lágrimas libremente no me importaba si alguien me veía, solo quería que ella se quedara conmigo.

Sentí comopequeños pasos se acercarse a mí, subí la vista para ver a la enfermera con la había estado hace unos minutos.

- ¿le gustaría que llamara a alguien? No es bueno que este solo en especial en un momento como este.

Le dije el primer número que se me vino a la mente.

Sam.

Sam y yo habíamos sido amigos desde siempre, desde que recuerdo. El y Rachel se hicieron amigos en secundaria mientras yo estaba muy ocupado siendo un imbécil. Y luego en la universidad los tres comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos, lo que hizo que nos convirtiéramos en mejores amigos, claro después de un tiempo Rachel y yo nos convertimos en más que amigos pero eso no implico que perdiéramos el contacto con Sam, ya él era como un hermano mayor para Rachel.

Luego de algunos minutos escuche a alguien corriendo hacia mí, no me moleste en mirar sabía que era Sam.

- Puck ¿Qué paso? Me llamo una mujer y me dijo que algo le paso a Rachel y que la iban a operar y no sabía…

Entonces lo mire, él debe haber notado mi cara de dolor porque dejo de hablar.

-Puck lo siento mucho.

- No lo hagas.- respondí. No quería la lastima de nadie.

- ¿Qué tan malo es? – pregunto después de unos segundos.

- Malo.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas y todavía no había ninguna noticia sobre Rachel. No podía soportarlo quería tenerla en mis brazos quería que alguien me digiera que todo estaba bien y que nada le iba a suceder a ella.

Poco después de que Sam llego se encargó de llamar a todos, por lo que no me sorprendió cuando mi mamá entro llorando histéricamente.

Se acercó a mí y levante mi mirada para ver su cara de preocupación.

- ¡Oh Noah! – dijo abrazándome y llorando incontroladamente.

No lo soporte y rompí a llorar como una niña.

- Todo va a estar bien. – decía mientras seguía abrazándome.

- No sé qué v-voy a-a hacer s-si no sobrevive. – conseguí decir.

- Noah, Rachel es una mujer fuerte no se va a ir sin una pelea.

- Y qué pasa si no es suficiente.

Silencio.

- Le pedí que se casara conmigo. – le confesé.

- ¿Qué?- me miro sorprendida.

- Le pedí que fuera mi esposa y dijo que sí. – lagrimas corrían por mi cara.

- Oh Noah eso es grandioso siempre supe que iban a terminar juntos.- dijo secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Eso espero.

Silencio.

Como un niño pequeño me quede en los brazos de mi mamá.

* * *

Luego de un par de horas vi como el doctor salía de la habitación y caminaba hacia nosotros. Me pare automáticamente.

- La familia de Rachel Berry. – dijo.

Varias personas se acercaron, entre ellos los padres de Rachel que habían llegado hace una hora y Santana la mejor amiga de Rachel.

- ¿Cómo esta doctor? – pregunto mi mamá.

Me miró fijamente y dijo.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no pudimos hacer nada.

Mi corazón se detuvo, mi respiración paro.

El doctor seguía explicando pero no escuchaba nada. No pudimos hacer nada, las palabras seguían retumbando en mi cabeza. Mire a mi alrededor, los padres de Rachel llorando descontroladamente al igual que mi mamá, Santana y Sam se abrazaban.

No esto no podía ser real Rachel no podía haber muerto, se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre, que íbamos a formar una familia, que íbamos a envejecer juntos.

Entonces vi que el doctor estiraba la mano hacia mí. Yo hice lo mismo y vi cómo me entregaba el anillo que le había dado a ella hace algunas horas, lo mire por algunos segundos y la idea de no poder verla más fue la que me hizo llorar histéricamente. De pronto sin darme cuenta estaba corriendo. Corrí hasta que salí del hospital, me senté en el suelo y puse mi cara entre mis manos.

Nunca más iba a poder ver sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos cafés, nunca más iba a poder ver su sonrisa o escucharla reír.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Que se supone que iba a hacer?

- ¿Noah? – era mi mamá.

Me pare y la abrase por varios segundos

- Lo siento mucho Noah, lo siento tanto.

- Ni siquiera pude despedirme.

- Lo sé, lo siento mucho.

No dije nada, no podía.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos.- dijo

Asentí.

- Vamos, te puedes quedar conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras.

- No. – dije

- ¿Qué?

- quiero ir a nuest… mi departamento.

- Noah no creo que esa sea una buena idea, no crees que estar ahí te va a recordar más a… Rachel.

- Por favor es lo único que quiero hacer.

- Además no creo que sea bueno que estés solo en este momento.

Le suplique con la mirada.

- Está bien.

Luego mi mamá me fue a dejar, ya que no era capaz de manejar.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, me saque mi chaqueta y la deje en una silla, lo mismo que hacia cada día después de llegar del trabajo, con la única diferencia de que esta vez no estaba ella cocinando, cantando o simplemente viendo televisión.

Una única lagrima cayo por mi mejilla.

Quería olvidar. Quería pensar que esto era un sueño. Quería pestañear y que ella apareciera delante mío mágicamente. Quería beber hasta que mis sentidos dejaran de funcionar, pero ni siquiera para eso tenía energía.

Así que me dirigí hacia nuetr… mi habitación, me saque los pantalones y la polera y me acosté.

Esto fue más duro de lo que pensé, todavía podía sentir al aroma de Rachel, por lo que abrace su almohada y cerré los ojos pensando que nunca más iba a ver al amor de mi vida.

* * *

Sentí como unos brazos me sacudían suavemente. No quería despertar, quería quedarme en esta cama por siempre, así de alguna forma no tendría que afrontar el dolor.

- ¿Noah? – escuche su voz llamándome.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato, ahí estaba ella sentada al lado mío mirándome con preocupación, mi cabeza daba vueltas no entendía nada.

- ¿Noah estas bien?

- ¿Rachel?- pregunte.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Fui a comprar para hacer almuerzo, te deje una nota pero al parecer no la viste, luego entre a la pieza y estabas dormido pero te movías mucho, parecía como si tuvieras una pesadilla, así que decidí despertaste y en….

La interrumpí con un beso. Tome su cara en mis manos y la bese hasta que el aire se hizo necesario. Tome su mano y pude ver el anillo ubicado en su dedo lo bese también.

Un sueño fue solo un sueño. Ella estaba aquí, a mi lado, no se había ido, no me había dejado.

La abrace con fuerza, no quería dejarla ir.

- ¿Noah?, ¿está todo bien?

Me separe lentamente de ella. Entonces me miro atentamente y sus ojos de abrieron por la sorpresa.

- ¡Noah! ¿Estas llorando?

No me había percatado de que lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, me las seque rápidamente.

- ¿estás seguro de que estas bien?

-Sí, mejor que nunca. –dije. – Solo prométeme una cosa.

-Lo que sea.- respondió automáticamente.

- Nunca me dejes.

No me importo que pareciera niña diciendo eso, solo que tenía que estar seguro.

Ella me miraba con cara de confusión.

- Lo prometo. – dijo de todas formas.

- Eso es lo único que necesito saber.

- Te amo Noah. – dijo

- Yo también te amo.

**Fin **


End file.
